


my love, won't you live for me?

by moonlightcanary



Series: tog prompt fills [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (but without ANY of the details of the fight bc i don't know how to write fight scenes!), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Reunions, Tenderness, honestly its kinda more of, the inherent romanticism of fighting side by side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: “You’re injured,” Quỳnh’s words were barely above a whisper as she stared at Andy.This wasn’t the reunion Andy had wanted, nor the one she had even expected, but beggars cannot be choosers, and Andy had certainly begged for this.Their attackers- an unlucky group who had thought the two women to be easy targets- were gone now, they were left alone again, staring at the other without speaking.Fighting side by side with Quỳnh had been like coming home, they moved together with such fluidity, it felt as though they had never been apart- but theyhad, for five hundred years, and a lot had changed since they last fought side by side.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: tog prompt fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	my love, won't you live for me?

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt of "lightly kissing a freshly formed bruise" + my choice of relationship (which, i just had to go for andromaquynh here)

“You’re injured,” Quỳnh’s words were barely above a whisper as she stared at Andy.

This wasn’t the reunion Andy had wanted, nor the one she had even expected, but beggars cannot be choosers, and Andy had certainly begged for this.

Their attackers- an unlucky group who had thought the two women to be easy targets- were gone now, they were left alone again, staring at the other without speaking.

Fighting side by side with Quỳnh had been like coming home, they moved together with such fluidity, it felt as though they had never been apart- but they _had_ , for five hundred years, and a lot had changed since they last fought side by side.

The nasty bruise forming on Andy’s shoulder was proof of that. Quỳnh’s eyes were locked on it, and Andy wished she had been wearing something other than a sleeveless tank-top.

“It’s just a bruise-” Andy tried, but Quỳnh moved closer towards her, and all the words she wanted to say died in her throat.

Quỳnh reached out but didn’t touch Andy, her hand hovering inches above the spot on Andy’s shoulder, “How long?”

Andy stared wordlessly at the other woman, her breath hitching slightly when Quỳnh raised her eyes to meet her gaze.

“ _How long_ , Andromache?”

Andy’s shoulders sagged under the weight of Quỳnh’s gaze, she ignored the pain in her bruised shoulder that came with the movement, “Six months.”

“You could’ve died,” Quỳnh was quiet again, her eyes dropping away from Andy’s.

Andy frowned, “They barely landed the one hit-”

“Not from _them_ ,” Quỳnh hissed, cutting Andy off.

She gave Andy a sharp look and Andy’s heart sunk, the realization of what Quỳnh had meant hitting her before the actual words came.

“ _I_ could’ve killed you,” Quỳnh whispered, her gaze dropping again to Andy’s shoulder, “if we hadn’t been interrupted- if I hadn’t _seen_ -” her fingertips brushed against Andy’s shoulder, causing a shiver to run down Andy’s spine- “I _wanted_ to-”

“But you didn’t,” Andy said, surprised to find her voice working- her brain had all but shut down upon Quỳnh’s skin brushing hers, “and if you had, it would’ve been well deserved.”

Quỳnh was silent, her eyes tracking the movement of her own hand as she continued to trace her fingertips across Andy’s shoulder.

Andy closed her eyes, resisting the urge to lean into Quỳnh’s touch, it had been so long since she had last felt Quỳnh’s skin against her own, and the ghost-like touch left her craving more.

“I think,” Andy whispered, her eyes still closed, “if my last death were to come at your hand, it would be a mercy-” she forced her eyes open, looking at Quỳnh, who had gone still at Andy’s words- “for you, I would die a thousand deaths, and for you, I would happily die my last.”

Quỳnh moved so quickly that Andy hardly registered the movement until Quỳnh’s lips were pressed against her own.

Fighting beside Quỳnh again had been like coming home, but _kissing_ Quỳnh again- there were no words to describe just how _right_ it felt. All Andy could do was relax into it, letting her hands find their place on Quỳnh’s hips, holding her close with a firm but gentle touch.

When they finally broke apart, needing to regain their breath, Quỳnh leaned her head down just over Andy’s shoulder- close, but not touching. Andy subconsciously followed the movement, her nose brushing against the top of Quỳnh’s hair.

“I think-” Quỳnh paused to press an ever so delicate kiss to the bruised spot on Andy’s shoulder- “I would much prefer if you _lived_ for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr @moonlightandromache (links aren't working so i'm not gonna bother trying), where i _do_ take fic requests but i am currently in a bit of writers block (this is actually a fic i wrote and posted on tumblr, like, two weeks ago but i never got around to posting it to ao3 until now- which is also why/how im posting three fics today because two of them are old fics and one is one i managed to get finished last night!)   
> anyways, thank you again for reading! kudos/comments make my day <3


End file.
